


watch me make 'em bow

by zombietime



Series: porn star au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, porn Star keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Keith hasn't done a livestream in over a week and he knows his viewers are fuckingthirstyfor it. His subs have tripled since he started posting videos with Shiro. Everyday he gets comments asking questions about his Daddy and if he’ll be joining the next stream.





	watch me make 'em bow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a thread on twitter, now with 700 more words!

Keith hasn't done a livestream in over a week and he knows his viewers are fucking _thirsty_ for it. His subs have tripled since he started posting videos with Shiro. Everyday he gets comments asking questions about his Daddy and if he’ll be joining the next stream.

Right now, Keith can only cross his fingers and hope for the best. He was pretty surprised when Shiro told him after their third video that he was okay with showing his face. His reasoning made sense. If he was going to get recognized, it would be his one-of-a-kind prosthetic that was the give away.

Keith catches him during a break and tells him his idea. Shiro looks -- hesitant. 

"You just want to sit on my dick?" he asks. "And _not_ fuck?"

Keith can only imagine how vanilla Shiro’s exes must have been if he’s never been cockwarmed before.

"We can fuck after I'm done if you want," Keith says with a wicked grin. 

The sight of Shiro's cheeks going pink makes his dick hard. Shiro has managed to completely unravelled him during every single one of their videos, but here he is blushing, like he _hasn't_ held Keith's head down and fucked his throat.

"Let's um, just see how it goes, okay?"

"Sure thing," Keith says. He pushes himself up on his tiptoes and kisses Shiro on the cheek. He leans in and whispers quiet enough so that no one on set will hear. " _Daddy_."

Keith doesn't wait around to see his reaction. He wanders off to get ready for filming and doesn't look back. They’ve scheduled him for a solo scene and he has free reign of what toys he wants to use. He’s half tempted to pick one of the bad dragon dildos just so he can watch Shiro’s eyes bug out of his skull. Instead he goes for a pink glass dildo with a heart shaped handle. There’s some nice ridges on it that he remembers liking the last time someone used it on him.

He’s glad he didn’t go for the shock value since he forgot that a solo shoot only ever needs a single camera. Sendak comes by and pulls Shiro onto whatever they’re shooting downstairs. The main camera guy, Haxus, isn't bad looking but he doesn't stare at Keith like he's looking at his next meal.

Normally Keith gets bored during solo shoots. They always need so much extra footage that it's like edging himself in the least fun way possible. But knowing that he's going to be taking Shiro's dick later sparks a fire in his belly. He’s been jerking off thinking about Shiro fucking him ever since the first night they filmed. Once the dildo is inside of him he gets hard and he stays hard.

The director calls a wrap in what seems like a record amount of time. Keith gets himself cleaned up and pops in on Shiro's shoot. The rest of the crew is set up in the living room and they're doing one of those "get to know you" interviews for one of the new models that Keith hasn't met yet. He's tall and thin, kind of generic looking. His dick is a decent size, but he doesn't seem too enthused about it as he jerks off.

"Can we take a break?" the guy asks. The director tells everyone to take five. Keith makes a beeline for Shiro and hooks a finger through his belt loop to grab his attention.

"Hey," Shiro says with a dorky grin. "What's up?"

"I'm finished for the day so I'm heading out. But you're gonna come by around 8, right?"

"Yeah," Shiro says. "I'll be there."

"Awesome," Keith says. He tugs Shiro down by his t-shirt and kisses him on the mouth, not caring if anyone sees. His viewers already think they're dating, it's not going to matter if the crew thinks the same.

He takes a shower when he gets home and texts James to remind him that Shiro's coming by later for the livestream. Around 7 he pulls out his toybox and picks out a medium sized plug with a red crystal on the base. He's still open from earlier and it slides in easily. Keith sprawls out naked on his bed and curls a slick hand around his dick. He thinks about Shiro's big hands, the way his fingers feel inside him and it isn't long before he's jerking himself frantically. Shiro's name falls from his lips between bitten off moans.

As he tips towards the edge, Keith whispers, "Please, Daddy," to no one but himself as he tightens his fist. He comes hard and collapses back into his mattress, his heart racing. He lies still only long enough to catch his breath and returns to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Keith picks out a tight black v-neck and grey skinny jeans with the knees ripped out. He blow dries his hair and puts on the barest hint of eyeliner. He opens up his webcam to see how much of his messy room actually shows on screen. Surprisingly little, as it turns out. Which means he can put off that bit of adulting for another day. He shoves his dirty clothes in his hamper and calls it good enough. The sound of the front door being unlocked catches his attention and he pops his head out.

"Hey," he calls to James.

"Bitch, help me with these groceries," James calls back. 

Begrudgingly, Keith does. They're in the kitchen unpacking when James stops in his tracks and gives him a once over.

"Someone's getting fucked tonight, I see."

"Maybe," Keith shrugs. He might be dying for it, but he doesn't want it to be a big deal. If Shiro decides he wants to fuck after the stream, it would be easy enough to record from his computer. "We haven't made any definite plans."

"How romantic," James deadpans. Keith rolls his eyes.

"Romance has nothing to do with it," he says. "We're not _actually_ dating."

"Why the fuck not?" James sounds almost pissed off. "He's built like a Greek god and you've _clearly_ been enjoying yourself."

Keith snorts out a laugh. If they didn’t both work in the porn industry he might feel bad about how loud he’s been over the past week. But they do, so he doesn’t. There’s a reason headphones were invented. 

"It's work," Keith says. He shoves a box of pasta into the cupboard and closes the door with more force than strictly necessary. "I never dated anyone at Galra and I'm going to start now."

"Whatever."

\--

Shiro shows up five minutes early with a bag of donuts from the place James told him about last week. 

"You didn't have to bring anything," Keith says.

"It's no problem." Shiro smiles when Keith takes him by the hand and leads him inside. "I kinda have a sweet tooth anyway."

Keith boggles at that admission. He'd never know Shiro did anything besides work out and drink protein shakes from the look of him. He brings the bag of donuts into the kitchen and sets them down on the counter. James is at the stove making stir fry. 

“You brought Charlie’s?” James is giving Shiro serious heart eyes. 

“It was on the way,” Shiro says. Keith doesn’t think that’s true at all, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Don’t eat them all before we finish streaming,” Keith warns. He slips a hand around Shiro’s waist and leads him out of the kitchen. He pointedly ignores James when he calls after them.

“You know, donuts are the least you could offer me since I keep having to listen to you two fuck.”

\--

There's tension in the air when Keith closes the door to his bedroom. Keith wants it to break. Shiro's been here before -- done more than they're about to do. It shouldn’t be a big deal, the stream is only a half an hour. And yet, the knowledge that they might be fucking after hangs heavily over them.

Shiro is standing in front of the door awkwardly, as though awaiting instructions. He’s wearing a hideous green polo shirt, his sweat stains from work visible and he still looks so hot Keith kind of wants to jump him right now. Keith pushes him back against his bedroom door and slides his hands under Shiro's shirt.

"Keith," Shiro says. He sounds a little breathless and they haven't even done anything yet.

"Don't forget," Keith says. "It's Akira when we're streaming."

"Yeah." Shiro nods. Keith tugs on the hem of his shirt. He has something better in mind.

"Take this off," Keith says. He steps back and watches Shiro peel out of the shirt. He wants to run his hands over Shiro's perfect chest, bite at his nipples until they're red and swollen, but they're running short on time.

"Sorry," Shiro says. "I came straight from work."

"No problem," Keith says from within his closet. 

Somewhere in there he has a v-neck that's three sizes too big for him that he sometimes sleeps in. It was left behind by a one night stand and it should fit Shiro like a glove. Keith finds the shirt at the bottom of his closet, wrinkled but otherwise clean. He hands it to Shiro. It's about a size too small for him and as far as Keith is concerned it's perfect.

He leads Shiro over to his computer desk and sits him down in his chair, making sure that Shiro's in frame. It's the first time Keith's viewers are going to see Shiro's face and Keith wants him to look as good as he does in real life.

Keith runs his fingers through the long part of Shiro's hair, making sure it looks purposefully messy and not, "I've been at work for 10 hours" messy. He reaches down for Shiro's fly and pops open the button of his jeans. Shiro lifts his hips so Keith can pull them down. Keith rubs a hand over his dick through his underwear and looks up.

"You want me to get you ready or you wanna do it yourself?" he asks.

Shiro's eyes have gone dark and he doesn't look shy anymore. He looks _hungry_. He slips a hand inside his underwear and pulls his cock out, his gaze fixed on Keith as he slowly jerks himself.

"Don't you have to get yourself ready?" Shiro asks. 

Keith smirks. He's been waiting for this. He undoes his jeans and turns around, bending over the desk. He shoves his jeans and underwear down at the same time and reaches back to spread himself open.

Shiro's soft gasp and whispered, "Fuck," is all the validation he needs.

"You like it?" Keith asks.

Shiro trails his metal fingers down the cleft of Keith's ass. He pushes on the plug just a little and his hand drifts down to cup Keith's balls.

"So pretty, baby," Shiro says, sounding a little awed.

"Fuck," Keith groans. 

His hole clenches down around the plug. They haven't even started the stream yet and already Shiro is playing his part. Keith eyes the time on his computer. They have five minutes until he’s scheduled to start, but he's in the mood to reward those who show up early. He opens the chat window and finds five names already listed. He recognizes most of them, all big tippers.

"Hey, babes," Keith says with a big grin. "I've missed you. Can you hear me okay?"

The chat floods with greetings.

"Since you're here early I'm gonna give you a little treat." 

He blows a kiss to the camera and gets down on his knees. He slides his hands up the inside of Shiro's thighs and drags his tongue along the underside of his cock. Shiro lets out a low groan and cups the back of Keith's head. Keith slides his lips down over the head of his dick and hums around him. He's already grown accustomed to the way Shiro's big cock stretches his mouth.

Keith sucks him just enough to get him completely hard -- it doesn't take long considering Shiro was already halfway there. Keith turns back around and makes a show of wiping his mouth off for the camera. He hands Shiro a condom and a bottle of lube and turns back to his stream 

"Daddy said he thinks my plug is pretty, what do you think?" 

He turns around and spreads his ass for the audience. He doesn't even need to look at the chat to know it's going crazy. He glances back at the camera and gives a flirtatious smile. Shiro grabs him by the front of his t-shirt, hauling Keith into his lap. He kisses him messily and trails a lube slick finger over Keith's chin. Keith wasn’t expecting any of it and _fuck_ is it a turn on. 

"Stop being a tease and get on my cock," Shiro says. 

The sound of his voice makes Keith's dick twitch. He reaches down between his legs to pull out the plug and drops it on the floor. He shifts in Shiro's lap, lining up his dick. He rubs the head back and forth over his hole and smiles at the sound of Shiro’s hitched breath. He sinks down slowly and Shiro wraps an arm around his waist. They’re both groaning as Keith takes him, inch by inch. When he’s all the way down in Shiro’s lap, he shifts just a little, making himself comfortable and Shiro’s arm tightens around him. 

Keith has to take a few steadying breaths to clear his head and then he pulls them both forward in his desk chair so they’re only visible from the chest up. The chat room is filling up with comments and questions. His viewers are _definitely_ excited to see Shiro there with him. 

"Your Daddy is soooo hot," Keith reads. "I know, I think so too." He turns to Shiro and kisses his cheek. "Want to say hi?" he asks.

Shiro gives a small wave and buries his face in Keith's shoulder.

"He's shy," Keith says. "But maybe I'll get him to answer some questions later." 

There are about 30 people in the stream now with more joining as the minutes go by. Keith scans the chat box for a good question. 

"How big is his dick?" Keith laughs. "You've seen me suck it, haven't you? Big enough to keep me happy. And I think you all know what I like."

He ignores the next five messages calling him a size queen because despite what people might think, there is such a thing as _too big_. Keith's taken Sendak enough times and not been able to walk the next day to know that. The next few questions are less lewd. Someone tells him they’re visiting the area and asks for restaurant recommendations. 

"There's a great donut place called Charlie's you should check out. Daddy brought some for me when he came over tonight. Remember babes, it’s important to stay hydrated and replenish your calories after a good hard fuck."

Keith shifts in Shiro's lap and he hears Shiro groan. He buries his face in Keith's hair and Keith can feel him breathing heavily.

"Is Daddy okay?" someone asks. Keith smirks. He steals a glance back at Shiro who is looking more than a little flushed. "Yeah, I think he'll survive," Keith says. "He's just not used to having to wait once he gets his dick inside me." 

Everyone who wasn't in the stream early loses their collective minds. Keith laughs as the comments -- and tips -- roll in.

"Did you think I was sitting on his lap because we just wanted to cuddle?" 

Keith rocks his hips and gives the camera a wicked grin when Shiro groans. As though his own breath isn’t growing short from the feeling of Shiro’s fingers digging into his thigh. As though lightning isn’t shooting up his spine every time he so much as shifts in Shiro’s lap. As though Keith wouldn’t be more than willing to close his laptop right now and ride Shiro until they were both screaming.

"Are you getting impatient, Daddy?" Keith asks.

"' _Kira_ ," Shiro groans and Keith can feel the rumble in his chest. He pulls at neck of Keith’s t-shirt and sinks his teeth in his shoulder. The sensation goes straight to his dick.

"Fuck, Daddy," Keith moans between gritted teeth. He reaches down to grip the base of his dick for a few breaths until he calms down. "You're gonna make me come."

Shiro kisses the side of his head and slips a hand underneath Keith's t-shirt. His fingers tease over a nipple, pinching lightly.

"Would that be so bad?"

Keith waits a moment for him to stop but it soon becomes clear that he has no intention of removing his hand. So Keith ignores his last statement and instead checks the time on his computer. They only have five minutes left. 

"Okay two more questions, let’s make them sexy."

Keith scans the chat for something coherent.

"What's your favorite position?" he reads.

It’s basic and also pretty tame compared to some of the others. He only chooses it because it’s an answer he wants from Shiro. 

"You guys already know I like doggy best because I like having my hair pulled." 

Keith turns to Shiro and raises an eyebrow. He's not sure what he expects, but it isn't for Shiro to lean in and kiss him softly before looking at the camera.

"I know it’s boring, but I like missionary best," Shiro says, giving a shy little shrug. "I like being able to look in Akira's eyes and have his legs wrapped around me when we're fucking."

Shiro pulls his hair back and kisses his neck. Keith has to remind himself how to breath. He scans the comments as he tries to regain any semblance of composure. But apparently Shiro isn’t done talking. Keith has created a monster.

"They can see you blushing, baby," Shiro says in a mock whisper. Which of course just makes Keith blush harder. He’s going to play this to his advantage and he turns on the pout.

“ _Daddy,_ don’t embarrass me.”

He turns his head and catches Shiro's mouth. The kiss is wet and dirty and they're both out of breath after. God, Keith hopes they're going to fuck after this.

"Last question and then I'll leave you all to jerk off," Keith says, still pretending he has any chill left. "Are you going to do any rough stuff like you do with Galra? I dunno, I think that's up to Daddy." Keith isn't sure that Shiro knows exactly how rough some of his videos get, but that's a conversation for another time. "I'll try to talk him into it though."

Keith blows a kiss to the camera and closes his laptop. 

"Please tell me you wanna fuck," Keith moans, leaning back against Shiro's chest and rocking his hips.

"Oh my God, yes," Shiro says and he sounds as desperate as Keith feels. Keith stands up intent on climbing back into Shiro's lap after he's turned around but Shiro stands up behind him. He manhandles Keith up onto the desk, tugging his jeans and underwear off. Keith thinks he means to fuck him like this but instead Shiro just leans in and kisses him.

"Fuck," Shiro gasps against his mouth. "That was -- something."

Keith huffs out a laugh and kisses him again. "You were pretty good at it," he says. "Sure you've never been in front of a camera before?"

Shiro's working his way down Keith's throat, his fingers tugging at the hem of Keith's t-shirt. 

"I did a year of drama club in high school," he says. He pulls Keith's shirt off and rubs his thumbs lightly over Keith's nipples -- as though they aren't already rock hard. "Only did it for a boy who ended up not liking me back," Shiro says. "Guess it wasn't a total waste."

"He missed out."

He winds his arms around Shiro's neck, drawing him down for another sloppy kiss. He hooks his heels around the backs of Shiro’s thighs, tugging him closer until Shiro’s hard-on is brushing up against his. 

"Fuck, Shiro, I need -- "

"I know, baby, I know," Shiro says. "Just let me --" 

He pulls his shirt off in a swift motion and finally manages to kick off his jeans. Keith stares at him and all he can do is lick his lips. If Keith thought Shiro's dick was gorgeous, it's nothing compared to the whole package. Keith is still staring when Shiro bends down and scoops him up. He carries Keith across the room to his bed and sets him down gently among Keith's collection of pillows.

"Which camera do you want me to set up?" Shiro asks. Keith blinks. He had almost forgotten the camera entirely. _Shit._

"Um." Keith scans the room and grabs the smaller camera off his nightstand. "The tripod is up against my desk," he says as he hands it over.

He watches Shiro as he sets up the camera -- more accurately, he watches Shiro's ass. There's a freckle on the curve where his ass meets his thigh and Keith wants nothing more than to put his mouth there. He files that information away for a later date.

Shiro grabs a fresh condom and the bottle of lube and climbs into bed. Keith watches him roll it on and slick himself.

"Hey," Shiro says as he crawls over and settles himself between Keith's legs. "Do you want me to keep calling you Akira?"

"It doesn't matter," Keith says. He cares less about Shiro slipping up and more about getting his dick as soon as possible. "I can edit the audio."

"Okay," Shiro says. He's sitting back on his heels, his hand lazily stroking his dick and Keith doesn't know he can be so calm. "Come here," he says. 

Keith sits up and Shiro slips his hands underneath his ass. He pulls Keith forward until he's practically back in Shiro's lap again. He kisses Keith's neck and kneads his ass. Keith's heart is racing, his breath growing short. 

"I thought you were going to fuck me," he pants.

" _I am_ ," Shiro says. His breath is hot against Keith's mouth before he leans in. "Don’t you want me to take my time and treat you right?"

Keith's stomach twists up in knots. He can't remember ever being with someone who was more concerned with him than they were about getting off. He’s not sure what that says about him and he doesn’t really want to think about it right now -- or possibly ever. 

"I just want to make you feel good," Shiro continues. He pushes Keith's hair back behind his ears and cups Keith’s face in his hands. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"Shiro," Keith whispers. His heart feels like it’s going to burst straight out of his ribcage with how hard it’s beating.

"It's okay," Shiro whispers back before kissing him. He eases Keith back onto the bed and kneels over him. "I'm gonna take such good care of you." 

A shiver runs down Keith's spine. Shiro reaches for the lube and his fingers press gently against Keith's hole, still slick and open. Keith pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Please, Daddy," he whimpers. Shiro lines himself up and slowly pushes inside. Keith worries his bottom lip between his teeth and fists his hands in his sheets. " _Fuck,_ you feel so good."

"So do you, baby," Shiro says.

He pulls out halfway, thrusting back in quickly. Keith moans, low and guttural and his hands scramble for Shiro, reaching for whatever skin he can find. Shiro presses his forehead against Keith's as he finds his rhythm. Keith can only squeeze his eyes shut tight, soft whimpers spilling out of his mouth as Shiro fucks him. He wraps his legs around Shiro, hooking his feet together to pull him deeper. He can feel his orgasm building -- so close and yet just out of reach.

"Daddy," he whines. "Please. I want to come."

"Okay, baby, okay," Shiro says. He bends down to press a gentle kiss to Keith's mouth and reaches between their bodies. His fingers curl tight around Keith's cock, jerking him at the same pace as his thrusts. 

Keith whimpers, "Harder."

Shiro tightens his fist, swipes his thumb across the head of Keith's cock and Keith nearly sobs. Shiro leans back on his knees, pulls Keith's hips up off the bed and fucks into him as hard as he can. The second he gets a hand back on Keith's dick, it's all over.

" _Fuck_ ," Keith screams. 

He comes messily, shooting onto his chest and Shiro doesn't stop tugging at his cock until he's gone completely soft. The thrust of his hips slows almost to a stop, just a gentle rocking inside of Keith. It's too much and not enough at the same time.

"Daddy," Keith moans, loud and a little showy. He can almost think now, no longer obsessed with the need to come. He drags a finger through the mess on his chest and sucks it into his mouth. Shiro's eyes go wide, his hips thrust harder into Keith, just once, like he can't control himself. "Come on me," Keith says. 

He traces his fingers over his chest again, down to his stomach. Shiro grabs his hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth, his eyes locked on Keith as he tongue slides over them, between them.

"Fuck," Keith whispers.

Shiro gently eases Keith's hips back down to the mattress, pulls out and takes off the condom. His hand flies over his cock and Keith can't look away.

"So hot, Daddy," he says. "You made me feel so good."

Shiro's low groans turn into a loud growl when he comes. He spatters Keith's thigh and stomach and collapses onto the bed next to him, his chest heaving as his eyes fall shut. Keith curls up beside him and kisses his shoulder. 

"That was really good," Keith says.

When Shiro opens his eyes, he gives Keith a tired, but sated grin. He rolls over and slides a hand into Keith's hair.

"I'm glad," he says. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair several times, trails his fingers across Keith’s cheek and along his jaw. “You look really good in eyeliner. I didn’t get a chance to mention it before.”

“Thanks,” Keith says. “You look really good naked.” 

Shiro laughs before leaning in for a kiss. Keith is noticing that once he starts kissing Shiro, it's hard to stop. But there's come drying on his stomach and donuts to be eaten and finally Keith has to pull away.

"Turn off the camera," he says. "And we can get cleaned up and go have donuts."

"That sounds like a great idea," Shiro says. He leans in for a final kiss before climbing out of bed. As Keith watches him go, he wonders what exactly he's gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) to scream about my favorite boys and keep tabs on updates to this series.


End file.
